


Silk

by ClassyFangirl



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Body Image, First Time, Frottage, M/M, Panties, Praise, corsets, handjobs, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyFangirl/pseuds/ClassyFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann has a unique wardrobe. Newt adores it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

The top drawer of Hermann’s dresser is reserved for his underclothes- his _nice_ ones. He’s very careful with them, because they were rather expensive, but fortunately they do not wrinkle easily and he is never in any sort of activity where they are likely to tear.

Every morning, Hermann wakes up, does his stretches, and showers. He comes out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, and he starts to get dressed.

He’s feeling rather content this morning, so he takes his more plain underclothes from the drawer- the silver-gray panties that are silky but otherwise plain, the matching corset with simple black piping, the gray thigh highs, complete with garters, that cover the scars on his leg. When he has those on, he pauses before he puts the rest of his clothes on. He takes a moment to himself and smiles. It’s rather unusual, perhaps, but it makes him feel...attractive. Desirable. Even if no one sees it.

He puts the rest of his clothes on after that- his trousers, first, which admittedly don’t fit that well. A white dress shirt, a gray sweater, a black jacket. Socks over the thigh highs, so no one sees- he ought to buy longer pants, really -and sensible brown shoes. He nods, and leaves for work.

Hermann does not think to himself even once that today will be the day that he and Newt finally kiss.

He doesn’t consciously think the “finally”, but it truly _is_ a “finally” moment, honestly, when Newt crosses the lab, presses them both against a desk, holds Hermann’s face in his hands, and says, “Look, please don’t kill me, but I can’t fucking _stand_ this anymore, so I’m just gonna-” and then Hermann closes the distance between their mouths.

They break apart, briefly, so Newt can say, “Thank _god_.”

“Quite,” Hermann says. “Now shut up and keep kissing me.”

“Can do.” And he does, with vigor and a level of interest usually reserved for studying kaiju organs.

Hermann hasn’t been intimate with a partner in years, and even when he had, he’d meticulously planned their sexual encounters so he would know not to wear his preferred underclothes on those days. No one else has ever seen him in these- only in boxers, and they never once suspected, never got close enough to examine the contents of his top drawer.

Today, though, Newt’s hands move to unbutton Hermann’s trousers, and he slaps them away.

Newt does not look offended, but instead concerned. “What? What’d I do? Am I- is this too fast? Shit, yeah, it’s too fast, I’m sorry-” He starts to back away, and Hermann sees the erection forming in his lab partner’s jeans.

Hermann _wants_ to fuck Newton Geiszler, has wanted to fuck him for years, and apparently Newt actually shares that same desire. Not just one hasty kiss in the lab, but what seems to be an actual desire that he wants to follow through on. This is not something that usually happens to Hermann. People are never _overcome_ with wanting like this; it has always been a more quiet affair, respectful, planned encounters where one party penetrated the other until they both came.

If Hermann knows him half as well as he thinks he does, Newt wants _more_ than that, and he wants more than that with _Hermann_.

So Hermann comes to a decision.

“Don’t laugh,” he says, his hands going to his trousers. “I mean that sincerely, Newton- if you laugh, I will never speak to you again. Do not take this as an idle threat.”

Newt looks curious, and he nods. “Totally, man. I get you.”

Hermann nods, then unbuttons and unzips his trousers. He spreads the flaps just a bit, so the slightest bit of his panties are showing. _Gott,_ his cheeks are burning.

Newt is unsettlingly quiet, but he’s not laughing, so that’s something, at least. He carefully brushes a thumb across the fabric, as if to prove to himself that he’s really seeing this. Hermann tenses nervously.

“Sorry,” Newt says immediately. “Was that- was that a, a bad touch? I won’t-”

“No, no,” Hermann says. “You’re just...being awfully quiet.”

“Oh! Sorry. I just...” His face is just as red as Hermann’s feels. “I never thought...”

“It’s not- it’s not _bad_ , is it?”

“No!” Newt says it very suddenly, very forcefully. “No, no, no, it’s _awesome_ , I just never ever thought...I mean, I dunno. God. Can I...can I take your pants off?”

Hermann nods, then pauses. “There’s...more than that.” He hoists himself up onto his desk and toes his shoes and socks off. He sees Newt raise an eyebrow, but then he is focused on pulling Hermann’s trousers all the way off.

“Oh, _wow_ ,” Newt breathes. He runs his hands gently over the tops of Hermann’s legs, from skin to garter belt to stocking. “Holy _shit_ , Hermann. You’re _gorgeous_.”

That’s the point of the clothes, after all, but Hermann is still floored to hear it from someone else- from _Newton_ , of all people. Hermann smiles shyly and says, “You haven’t even taken my shirt off yet. There’s still more.”

“Jesus-” Newt is _such_ a bright red, it’s incredible. “I- not yet, not yet, Jesus Christ, I don’t wanna come from just _looking_ at you, how embarrassing would that be-” Newt unbuttons his jeans and frees his cock from his boxers. He looks painfully hard already.

_Hermann_ did that. Without doing anything. Newt looked at him and his secrets and found him beautiful. Hermann lets his smile grow as he pulls his own erection from his panties. “Fine, then. Get yourself started, first.”

Newt whines and stands between Hermann’s legs so he can rub their cocks together. He uses his thumb to spread their precome, lessening the friction. His thumb teases at Hermann’s slit, and Hermann hums, his eyelids fluttering shut. The feeling is _incredible_.

“You’ve got the best eyelashes,” Newt says.

Hermann opens his eyes and quirks an eyebrow at Newt. “Pardon?”

Newt shrugs. “Y-you do. I dunno, man, they’re- _you’re_ just goddamn beautiful. God. Okay, okay, take- take your shirt off. _Please,_ dude.”

Hermann chuckles and pushes his jacket off, then the sweater. He unbuttons his shirt slowly and smirks at the impatient whimper that comes from Newt. Hermann slides the shirt off and watches Newt’s face as he stares at the corset. “Oh my god,” Newt says quietly. “ _Ohhh_ my god.” He touches the corset gently, then gnaws at his lower lip. “I- I can’t, dude, you’re too- you’re too- _fuck,_ I’m gonna come, I seriously am-”

“Well, don’t get it on me,” Hermann says. “These were expensive, I’ll have you know.”

That seems to drive Newt over the edge, and he comes with a groan, carefully catching all of his release in his hand. “Fuck, Hermann,” he sighs. “God, you’re beautiful. Christ. Can I- can I jerk you off? Is that good?”

Hermann nods fervently. “Yes, yes- go right ahead, love.”

Newt wraps his clean hand around Hermann’s cock and pumps. “Gorgeous, gorgeous,” he says. “God, Hermann, this is- I spend _years_ wanting to do this, and you go and be even _more_ attractive under your clothes, Jesus, how is that fair?”

Hermann lets out a breathless laugh. “My- my apologies, darling.” He rests his arms over Newt’s shoulders. “Are you satisfied?”

“Fuck yes I’m satisfied, man,” Newt says. “God, _more_ than satisfied- are _you_? Is this good? Is this- is this good enough for you, beautiful?”

“Oh, definitely,” Hermann says, gasping as Newt twists his wrist _just_ so. “Oh- Newton, I’m about to- _Newton_ -”

“I’ve gotcha, babe,” Newt says. He lets Hermann come all over his shirt- what a mess, Hermann is going to have to take the man shopping for some decent clothes.

“Thank you,” Hermann says quietly. “For...not laughing.”

Newt blinks, looking honestly confused. “Why the hell would I laugh? Well- okay. Okay, in _theory,_ I guess- but dude.” Newt catches Hermann’s mouth in a kiss. “You are _beautiful_. Like, holy shit.”

Hermann smiles and runs his hand over Newt’s cheek. “You’ll have to see my whole collection one of these days.”

Newt makes a needy, high-pitched sound in the back of his throat. “Dude, _absolutely_.”

**Author's Note:**

> would you believe this started as a joke about sock garters


End file.
